Avenger! To Refuge!
by ViviChenny1
Summary: Steve Rogers. The person who started, "Let's go to Sam's place if you need a place to stay". I just want to have a nice quiet day on my day off, but no! Everyone I know and their grandma's is coming over! God damn it Steve! Note: This is not my original idea. I saw it on tumblr and thought it will be fun to play with this. Credit to terapsina
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Tony**

Sam lazed on his sofa, flicking through the channels of the television. He sighed in content and stretched his legs on the wooden coffee in front of him. Today was a good day. A quiet day, with no giant monsters, earth destroying aliens from another dimension, crazy super-villains and no work. Today was a good day.

 _Was._

The man peered his eyes away from the TV when he heard a knock from his front door. He slightly squinted his eyes and curiously stared at the white wooden door. "Who the hell will be that be?" the raven muttered as he placed his feet on the polished wooden floor. He slowly stood up and placed the remote on the coffee table, somewhat caution with his unknown guest. Another knock was heard from the door, and a somewhat familia voice was heard from the other side of the door, "Oh, my god! You're slower than Steve when he's trying to figure out how to use the coffee machine!"

Sam's eyes widened, mouth slightly gaped. He quickened his steps and flung the door open.

There stood, Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, aka Iron Man, in front of him, at his small humble home.

"Why are you here?" the Falcon questioned.

"Wow, nice," the billionaire strutted in the African-American's home, shoving him out of the way in the process, "small, _very_ small, but nice."

Sam quickly got out of his shock and slammed his front door shut. He power walked to the tech genius and grabbed the man by the shoulder and swung him around.

"Answer my question, Stark," he growled, "why are you here."

Tony took off his sunglasses and hung them on his shirt. "Well, Sam," he said and swiped away the darker man's hand, "Pepper threw me out of my house and Rhodey's on vacation in Mexico."

The younger was baffled, confused and somewhat shocked. "That still doesn't answer my question!" he exclaimed loudly, "Why didn't you go to one of your luxurious penthouses? Or fly to Mexico? You can literally go anywhere, but you chose _my_ place?"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist," the older, chuckled and started to stride to the kitchen, "Yeah about that," he paused and turned to the solder, "someone that _really_ didn't like me, some super villain that I pissed off about 10-ish years ago blew them up." Stark gave the newest Avenger a smug grin and placed a hand on the solder's shoulder, "And Steve said you're very reliable when we need you." With that the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist strut, _like he owned the place_ , to the kitchen.

God damn it, Steve!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Hawkeye**

The birds chirped cheerfully, as the sun graced us with it's warmth, or as Sam calls it, "Loud ass birds and that damn bright sun". The bird based superhero groaned painfully as he walked over to his lovely couch with a mug of freshly brewed coffee. He sat down and stretched his legs across the furniture, sighing in pain and relief. Yesterday's fight with some giant monster was just a bit too much for the Avenger's body. Just a bit.

Now, it's time to drink his morning coffee, watch some TV and relax.

Scratch that. There's knock at the door.

The dark skinned man groaned and slowly got up from the couch, wincing is pain in the process.

"Who's knocking on my door so early in the morning?" he muttered, "It's my day off, man!"

The solder peered through the blinds of his door, double checked that his vision's not deceiving him. Sam sighed when the most unpopular avenger waved at him with a grin on his face, like he was supposed to be there.

Sam opened the door and stared down at the archer in front of him. "Hey man," he spoke, "what are you doing here?"

"Yo, Sam!" Hawkeye greeted the younger and looked behind him, "Anyway, there are some assassins that are coming for me and I'm out of arrows."

The African-American's face became blank, as he stared at the older. He took a deep breath in and exhaled, before he stepped aside to let the S.H.E.I.L.D agent in. "Come on in."

"Thanks man," Clint smiled as he stepped in the solder's home, "Tasha and Steve said I could count on you."

Sam's eyes widened, he's head crooked to the side, as he slammed the door shut.

Strike 2, Rogers. Widow gets a free pass.

"Oh, shit!"

Suddenly, there was a whistling sound was heard and something blowing up.

Sam's eyes bulged out of he's eyes, mouth ajar opened. He was frozen in he's spot. He didn't want to look behind him. Behind him, he heard an awkward chuckle. He slowly turned to his left, seeing Barton looking very guilty, with his awkward smile and how his hand rubbed the back of he's neck.

"I found a tracking device slash mini bomb?" he explained. The younger then slowly turned to his right. There, he saw, his television, blown up to smithereens. He let out a soft high pitch cry and turned back to the older avenger. "At lest it's not your whole house?" the bird themed archer smiled nervous.

Sam blames Steve.


End file.
